


Shotgun Wedding [Podfic]

by blackglass



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/M, Inspired by Pirates of the Caribbean, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 10:52:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9120481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass
Summary: A podfic of "Shotgun Wedding" by Araine."Percy,” she said over the roar of battle, before she could think better of it. “Marry me?”





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Araine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Araine/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Shotgun Wedding](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8579074) by [Araine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Araine/pseuds/Araine). 



Length: 10:37  
Download (right-click and save as) as an [mp3](http://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/shotgun%20wedding.mp3). (Thanks to paraka for hosting!) 

Streaming:

A permanent link will be made available at the audiofic archive shortly.

Feedback and constructive criticism always appreciated! Enjoy! :)

**Author's Note:**

> I have no regrets about enabling this story. I do have a tiiiiiny bit of regret for badgering Araine to post this to AO3 expressly for podficcing purposes and then taking forever to actually podfic it. So consider this a gift that's a little late for Christmas, a little early for New Year's. Deliberately posting this before the next episode--just in case things go terribly, at least we'll always have this story.


End file.
